1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates in general to an apparatus for monitoring data from a subterranen well to provide current production information.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In order to determine production characteristics from a subterranean well, it is necessary to know the values of various temperature and pressure parameters. These parameters have been monitored by positioning transducers at selected points downhole, at the wellhead, at the fluid separator, and the like. Previously, the values of these characteristics were recorded by hand at the well site and utilized, along with hand calculations of additional characteristics, to determine the condition and production capability of the well. Such a method is subject to human error and delay and decreased reliability of the information. Some improvement in the quality of the information has been achieved by recording the characteristics values on strip chart recorders.